


Smile (Yandere Hoseok x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Infidelity, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, allusion to violence, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Hoseok's found out about the bad things you've done
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Smile (Yandere Hoseok x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr

**“Come on, smile for me!”**

You’d been posing for over two hours now, your boyfriend, Hoseok snapping pictures happily behind the new camera he’d just purchased. He’d practically pounced on you as soon as he’d brought it home, showing it to you. He went on and on about how he just _had_ test it out and _wouldn’t you please model for him?_

His puppy dog eyes quickly turned into little half moons when you’d reluctantly agreed. Neither of you would ever state it outright, but it wasn’t as if you’d had much of a choice anyway. Hoseok liked to do this thing where he pretended you were able to make your own decisions about things, but he was both willing and able to make your life miserable if you ever said no to him. You both knew that.

So now you were here, in the living room of the small apartment the two of you shared, posing awkwardly in front of a makeshift backdrop. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was fun too. Hoseok was funny when he wanted to be, and he kept making you laugh so he could catch that in his shots. He said he wanted to capture your “natural joy”.

Hoseok watched you through the camera lens with a huge grin on his face. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. One thing that was certain was that Hoseok’s smile was infectious and seeing him look so happy, you couldn’t help but smile too, even if the whole situation was a bit out of your comfort zone.

 **“Keep smiling like that. It makes my heart happy,”** he said, still snapping away. So, you did. You smiled for picture after picture. You let him tell you how to pose and you obediently followed his directions, as though he was a professional photographer.

As much as you enjoyed seeing him so happy like this, you were at the point that you were now bored and exhausted. Your leg was cramping and the apartment was unusually warm and stuffy. You felt like you could pass out if you had to do this for much longer. Not to mention the fact that you were getting hungry.

“Hobi,” you whined, in a tone that you hoped sounded cute but also a bit pathetic, just the way he liked you, “Can we stop now? I’m hot and I’m tired.”

“If you’re hot, you can just take your clothes off,” he shrugged, readjusting the camera lens for what felt like the millionth time.

You laughed, “Right. Very funny, Hobi.”

He didn’t laugh with you, and when you looked at him, he wasn’t really smiling anymore. He had his head cocked to the side, his eyes were roaming your body, “Actually, I think it’s a good idea, Y/N. Take your clothes off,” he said, no _commanded_ , while raising the camera back up to his face. He snapped a quick shot of your somewhat bewildered expression.

The atmosphere in the room shifted as soon as he said it. What had been lighthearted and fun had now turned serious. You didn’t want to do this, but you didn’t know how to get out of it, either. Hoseok had obviously seen you unclothed before, but you didn’t trust him enough to allow this. He was volatile at best and you didn’t know what he’d do with these pictures, or even what he really wanted them for.

You tried to keep your tone light, masking your serious distress as simple petulance. You jutted out your lower lip out childishly, “Hobi, come on, enough of this…” Then you had a different idea, your eyes brightening as you said it, “Hey, what about if I take pictures of you, huh? That could be fun!” You hoped the offer would bring the smile he was wearing earlier back to his face.

“But that won’t help the issue of you being too hot, will it, angel?” He asked you with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You’ll show other men your body, but not me?”

You were seized with a sudden terror. No. Hoseok couldn’t be insinuating what you thought he was. He couldn’t know this. You’d always been so careful. You’d covered your tracks, you knew you did. You only ever saw the other man when Hoseok was out of town. And you were _never_ in public with him, always insisting on meeting up at his place.

“W-what do you mean?” You stuttered. Your heart was absolutely pounding and you were starting to feel light-headed. You were hot before, but you were practically burning up now. You could feel sweat forming on your brow.

“What the fuck do you think it means, you stupid whore?” Hoseok growled, all traces of joviality were gone from his voice. “You really thought you could hide something like that from me?”

You shook your head, the words catching in your throat. Your tongue felt like lead in your mouth.

“I’m not mad, really. Actually, I blame myself. I should’ve known a stupid little girl like you wouldn’t be able to control her baser instincts. Fucking slut.” He took a single step towards you and you flinched. It excited him, the fear that was radiating from you right now.

Still, you couldn’t speak to defend yourself, not that there was anything to defend. It was as if Hoseok had you in a chokehold even though he was halfway across the room.

“Now, I suggest you take those clothes off for me before I force them off,” he said, picking the camera back up and raising it to his face once again, “I want to take pictures of how you are now for posterity.”

“Pos - Posterity?” Finally, you were able to get a word out, barely.

“Did you think you were going to get away with something so disgusting? I’ll take these pictures and then you’ll get what’s coming to you,” Now he was grinning again, the heart shaped smile visible just below the black camera, “Baby, you’re going to _unrecognizable_ when I’m through with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think pls 🥺


End file.
